


Jurassic Trek

by bigGUNs



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Jurassic Park, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:11:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1985919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigGUNs/pseuds/bigGUNs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jurassic Park AU drabble, McCoy-centric.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jurassic Trek

Dr. Leonard McCoy didn't know what he had expected from this so-called theme park John Delacroix had invited him and Dr. Hikaru Sulu to. In truth, he had been more focused on the compensation that involved his dig being fully funded for three more years.

 _But,_ he thought bitterly, _that’ll matter very little if neither of us is alive._

That was the downside of being a paleontologist; money was always a problem. So McCoy had naturally jumped at the opportunity. Visit some rich guy’s resort, give his opinion on it and it would be smooth sailing for three whole years.

He should have known better.

In any case, he never could have guessed the situation would turn so dire. At least they were out of the Tyrannosaur paddock.

"We have approximately eight point forty-two hours until the ship reaches the mainland."

"I know you’re a mathematician and all, but spare me the decimals, would you?"

He and this mathematician, Spock something-or-other, were trekking through the woods, following a string of motion sensors attached to trees. None of which appeared to be working since the power had shut off hours ago. But it gave them something to navigate by.

Without power and the Jeep radios out, there was no way to reach anyone. No way to warn them about the Velociraptor stowaways aboard the ship. Their best bet was to make it back to the Visitor’s Center and tell the others. Surely, there would be some way to contact the Enterprise…

The trick was getting there alive.

They hadn't seen sign of any of the others who had been on the tour. Of course, Dr. Sulu had parted with them before things had gone all to hell. He’d wanted to stay with Dr. M’Benga and take a look at the sick Triceratops. McCoy hoped that meant he would be alright.

The lawyer or Delacroix’s grandchildren, on the other hand…

The doctor gritted his teeth. _What the hell was that son of a bitch thinking, bringing children to this blasted place!? Full of dinosaurs!_

No, McCoy reminded himself, dinosaurs lived millions of years ago- these weren’t dinosaurs. These… These were genetically engineered monsters.

They had finally come across a building, square and cold, made of concrete- not there for any visitor’s sake, surely. The gate was locked, but the bars far enough apart that the two thin men could slip through. Obviously, it was meant to keep out… larger things.

They found it was more of a shed, full of hay bales and some miscellaneous equipment. No radios.

All of a sudden, Spock collapsed to the floor. It seemed exhaustion had finally gotten to him.

McCoy gathered up a bunch of hay in his arms and hurried over to the other man. Spreading grass across the floor next to him, he then carefully rolled Spock over. It was then he noticed the blood seeping through his shirt.

Cautiously, he rolled up the article of clothing and saw that the slash across his side (courtesy of the Tyrannosaur) had reopened. McCoy promptly removed his button-up Hawaiian shirt and used it to press against the wound.

"You have…" Spock breathed out, "a good bedside manner, Doctor."

"I’m not that kind of doctor," McCoy said. Perhaps he should have become that kind of doctor. Then he wouldn't have ended up here. "Press down on this."

He went to get more hay then laid himself next to Spock. As bad as things were, McCoy found the presence of the other beside him to be a comfort. The dry grass beneath them was surprisingly warm and soon the two were lulled to sleep.


End file.
